Sick Love
by nowidontgetit
Summary: Adam breaks put of his mental center, Julian ends up in the hospital and Logan blames himself. Slightly hinted Jogan


**Everything writen in _italics _was written by _AngelicKat445 _Everything not in italics, was written by me. **

* * *

><p><em>"HE NEEDS ME!"<em>

_A fist made contact with a jaw_

_"HE WON'T SURVIVE WITH OUT ME!"_

_A pair of teeth broke skin._

_"LET ME GO!"_

_Adam was violently shoved by the shoulder into a cushioned room. The only things within were a thin blanket grey blanket and a window facing the hallway implanted in the sliding door. As it slammed closed, he began to pound on the soft confines._

_"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND OUR RELATIONSHIP!" Adam cried out through tears. "GET ME OUT OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!" ragged breaths cut through the silence following his words. He let out a sigh of sadness escape his lips before breaking down completely. Sobs rang out, falling on deaf ears. His mind reeled. Ever since the fiasco at Dalton- Julian's stupid school in Westerville Ohio –Adam was an outcast. Mainly because when he woke up he was tied to a telephone pole with electrical wires. The Tweedles were standing nearby, smug grins on their identical faces. And the sound of sirens was nearing. As he'd been dragged to the police car every student was gathering, sending dirty looks his way. Julian, Reed, Blaine, and Logan- though some injured and weak –were most silent. But Adam could see their rage, sadness, and confusion within. The only thing that gave him some sense of satisfaction was empty look Logan had as he stared at the ground. He left with a smirk on his face._

_He'd gotten Julian to confess._

_And Logan didn't return his feelings._

_But that hardly mattered at the time following. All he had then was a bruised knuckle, a broken heart, and the taste of blood in his mouth. The guards would no longer hold the attack against him, but he had no intension of remaining there._

_Come nightfall he had a plan._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything seemed to slow after Logan found out Julian was in the hospital. His mind reeled, was he okay? What happened? Who did it? The text Derek sent him wasn't very explanatory, it was bleak at say the least. _Lo come to the hospital something happened 2 jules, _that's all it read. Logan soon jumped into his car and drove like a madman, the sooner he found out what happened to Julian, the sooner they would die. He made a vow to himself after the whole Adam thing no matter what he has to do he'll protect Julian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late the night before and it was raining, Julian had always liked the rain. Julian and Logan had a fight, Julian didn't even know what they were fighting about anymore, and he didn't care. The point was they were fighting; Logan had gotten extremely pissed and thrown him into a wall so hard that when Julian moved from said spot there was a slight dent, so he left, he didn't want to deal with it anymore, he wanted to forget Logan Wright. He just was walking while it happens. Just walking down some deserted street that had no name unparticular. An arm wrapped around his body pulling him into the dark alleyway. The hand was holding firmly on him mouth muffling the screams that left the actors mouth.

"I missed you," a voice called from the darkness, but Julian knew that voice, it was Adam. _I thought he was in a mental center? _Julian thought. After parents night when Adam was put away after admitting to sending Julian 'gifts'. A hand slid down the actor's cheek, a touch he didn't want.

Julian couldn't believe it; he thought he'd never have to see this guy again. But there he was, standing in front of him stroking his face with eyes full of obsession, "You and me, we can be together now, without that stupid guy Logan."

"H-how d-did you g-get out?" Julian stammered, Adam _hated _to see _his _Julian like this, he knew it was all Logan's fault. He hurt Julian, he _had _to be killed.

"Well you see, I wanted t-no_- needed_ to see you, I know you couldn't live without me protecting you, so I broke out.

_Each meal the guars in front of Adam's door would slip open the window and bark at him to the tray handed to him. At dinner, Adam hid at the wall, creeping along, unseen by the guard._

"_Get your food maggot!" the guard cried. Adam neared, closer and closer. "Before I drop it, asshole!"_

_Adam threw his arm out the window punched the guy out, and graved the card used to lock the door before he fell. After much stretching, he swiped the handle and was home free._

_No one noticed his absence until he had left the building entirely. The men guarding the door found later with bloody eyes and broken noses. And everyone knew who had done it._

"I know my methods were a little harsh, but I did what I had to do to make sure you were okay," Adam said as he ran his hands over the actor's cheeks.

A look of pure shock overcame the actor's face; it was horrid, what Adam had done to get to him. Julian's mind reeled until a hand fisted his shirt and pulled him closer with incredible strength. Adam pulled him in and wrapped his arms around Julian's body and shoved Julian's face into his chest.

"God how I missed you," Adam cooed, stroking his dirty hands over Julian's wavy brown hair.

Julian pushed back pushed back in attempts to get rid of the arms that restricted him like an iron cage, "Adam let me go!" Julian demanded hoping maybe he would listen, or someone would hear him.

The arms around him only constricted him more, "shh" Adam was trying to sooth the brunette, "someone will hear you and I'll have to be locked up again, I won't be able to save you, is that what you want?" Adam continued to coo and fawn over Julian like he was a newly born baby.

"Yes," Julian said bitterly, "that's exactly what I want. I don't want to be around you. All you've done is scaring me so I wouldn't leave, so I'd resort to cowering in my room, not sleeping for days!" Adam's arms fell limp at Julian's sides.

"I thought you loved me." Adam's voice was barley above a whisper, even though the amount of anger and obsession that could rival Logan when he found a new lover.

Julian took this as his chance to move, "I never loved you, that's something you made up." Julian paused and looked back at Adam. "Everything you've done has just made my life worse, you almost got everyone in the art building killed."

Adam advanced quickly on the actor who ever saw it coming, "I did what I did so you could see that I'm better than him, I can make you happier."

"All you've done is ruin my life; you can't make me happy, and never will. I've only ever seen you as a friend. Now I don't see you at all." Daggers flew into Adams heart with every word that left the actor's lips.

"You don't mean that," Adam fist grasped on to Julian's left shoulder, "It's just Logan. He's the only reason you don't see that you love me, because you think you love him." A grin broke out on Adam's face and Julian was speechless with the realization of what Adam was thinking of doing, "That's why he must die love, so you and I can be together, forever."

"Adam no!" Julian screamed as the blonde haired boy turned walking swiftly "Adam don't, don't kill him.

Julian was surprised when Adam turned around, "It's the only way."

"He has nothing to do with your fake romance, we were never together, we never will be together." Julian regretted those words as soon as they fled his mouth. Adam pulled out a gun. He picked that up from a cop he killed trying to get to his beloved Julian.

The gun was pointed in the actor's face, "What did you say?" Adam grinned knowing he had Julian where he wanted him, "Don't make me do it Julian."

"Please Adam be reasonable," Julian begged, "you don't want to do this," Adam stepped closer, "Adam please don't do it."

"Tell me you love," those were the only words Adam spoke.

"_What?_"

"Say it! Tell me you love me!"

"I can't," and that was it, a gun shot rang out threw the air, the bullet penetrating Julian's body just above his collar bone.

"I'm sorry Julian, but I can't have you ruin my dream." Adam fished around in Julian's pocket for his phone and called 9-1-1. Adam pressed a kiss to Julian's forehead, "I love you, ill come back for you when I've kills Logan Wright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan got to the hospital finding Derek in the waiting room. They walked up to Julian's room together. Soon Derek had to leave saying something about his mother needing him. This left Logan with a sleeping Julian.

Taking one of the actor's hands, Logan pressed his lips to the back side of it. "I'm sorry Julian," Logan let a sob escaped his lips.

"I promised myself I'd protect you. Yet this happened." Tears finally broke through the damn holding them back.

From all the sobbing Julian woke up. "Logan?" Julian asked relieved when his sepia eyes meet green ones, "why are you crying?"

"Because I'm disappointed in myself for not helping you."

"Lo, its not your duty to save me. I can handle myself." Logan laughed slightly, then he remembered what wanted."

"Who did this to you?" Julian seemed hesitant, "come on, it's the only way we'll be able to put them away."

"It was Adam."

"_What?_" Anger coursed threw Logan's veins, "he got out Julian just nodded."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week after Julian was released from the hospital Logan was found by a very angry Adam, "I hate you." He said, "Why can't you just go die so Julian and I can be together!"

When the boy advanced on him, unknowingly Logan had the upper hand, he was taller, and stronger. When Adam pulled a knife out and tried rapidly to stab him, Logan caught his hand, pried the knife from his hands, and threw it. As far away as he could manage.

"Leave him alone Adam, he will never be yours get over him, get yourself some help." Logan pushed Adam off him.

But he managed to swing at Logan and hit him square in the face. "You don't know what you're talking about, Julian loves me it's just because you're here he doesn't notice. That's why you have to be eliminated."

No matter how hard Adam tried to harm the other boy fatally, it just wasn't happening; soon he was down on the ground his arms pinned behind his back. Derek who had walked in at the exact right moment to see why there was so much noise coming from Logan's room, was able to call the police, Logan held him down until they got there.

Adam was put away in a maximum security mental institute, Julian was finally safe.

* * *

><p><strong>WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Here have it Sick Love!<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**Kenzie + Rose**

**P.S- We would like to know how you liked it, so if you would please leave a review, it would be appreciated ;)**


End file.
